A Superior's Love Story
by Aki no Usagi
Summary: [Future AU] What is Bakugou and Kirishima's relationship in the point of view of a co-worker?


Happy Birthday, Bakubae~~~!  
Hope I'm not too late ;'))  
So this fic is future au where krbk have a hero office together  
Told in the pov of an oc

Enjoy~

* * *

The phone in a room had been ringing nonstop for a good 10 minutes or more now. No one in the whole office had the leisure time to stop and pick it up. The sidekicks were busy preparing their hero suits and heading to the incident location. Office staffs had their hands full for paperwork and answering the phones on their own desk. The large LED television at the open meeting area of the office was turned on the whole time, broadcasting news of the train station attacked by a group of villains, capturing hostages and demanding their boss to be freed from the jail.

Not long after the news was aired, nearly all of the Hero Offices around the location of incident blew up into a panic disaster. This one certain office, infamous for its unique traits, was no exception as well. The reason, however, might be slightly different from that of the others'.

Fed up by the constant and endless ringing, one of the office ladies stood up from her seat right outside the room where the sound came from. She stomped inside her superior's personal office, her heels producing clicking noise that clashed with the phone's ring. With one swift move, she picked the handle up and placed it next to her ear, simultaneously saying,

"Point-Red Alliance Hero Office, Ground Zero Department. Good evening, how may I help you?" she nodded and went on. "Yes… Yes, I am… Of course, he has been informed." She repeated almost the same thing over and over again when the speaker on the other side sounded hysterical and rushed and seemed to not paying attention to what she had been saying. She inhaled when she reached her limit and exclaiming pretty aloud. "Hero Ground Zero is fully aware of the situation and had headed to the location 20 minutes ago!"

* * *

Sitting at a desk separated from the rest of her co-workers, an office lady—let's call her Kasuga, spent her everyday life basically pondering around Bakugou Katsuki, the rather reputable yet problematic professional hero, Ground Zero.

Kasuga was happy when one of her job application was accepted after a number of failed attempts. Moreover, it's a fairly well-paid position at the alliance hero office between the two widely admired heroes, Red Riot and Ground Zero. Red Riot or Kirishima Eijirou is a kind-hearted, excellent hero with a bright and outgoing personality. While his partner, Ground Zero on the other hand is the complete opposite. He is rough, foul-mouthed, yet an extremely powerful hero. Many may not see it, but when you observed him closely, the attentive and heroic side of him are indeed there, albeit faintly shown.

To the public, and especially to the sidekicks and staffs in their alliance office, it has always been a mystery as to how the two of them managed to maintain such close and long-lasting friendship. They are known to be really good mates from their high school period to nowadays, but those who were acquaintance with them personally or in the same work environment as them, thought otherwise. The intimacy between those two is not that of mere friends.

Kirishima would, more than often, cling to Bakugou on daily basis whenever and wherever, except during works. He calls the other manly—Kirishima's way in complimenting people he acknowledges and adores—over and over. He would sometimes speak and even apologize on the other's behalf. He could bring up the name 'Bakugou' in any kind of conversation, mostly subconsciously, but he would still do the same even if he's aware of it.

Reacting to all kind of affection Kirishima projected toward him, Bakugou would simply let him be or brush him off or yell at him when it gets too annoying. Most bystanders view their relationship as 'quite imbalanced', mainly due to the lack of appealing response Bakugou seemed to be having.

Kasuga dares to say that, aside from Kirishima, she and Bakugou's closest sidekick might be the only ones in the company who had seen how terribly wrong people are. Assigned to be Bakugou Katsuki's secretary at first, gave her no particular perception in mind. She had heard rumours about how scary and hard to handle her upcoming superior is, but did not truly know what to expect. As time passes by her sitting right outside of Bakugou's room, she learned a lot of thing about the latter.

Callous, he may seem, though unknowingly to the others, he paid the most attention to whatever Kirishima Eijirou says even to the minor details. He made the other's coffees and took care of his lunches almost every single day. He would mention or ask about Kirishima whenever the other's not around. Just by having the other around, Bakugou's explosion mood would tone down, every so often, drastically. This one, every single soul in the office could not fail to realize: the atmosphere over the Ground Zero Department side is always much better when Red Riot is present.

She was not necessarily a fan of Hero Ground Zero, but Kasuga does admire Bakugou Katsuki as a person. Work was not easy with that man at first, as she find it rather hard to communicate properly with him. Slowly though, with Kirishima's help from time to time, she finally figured out how to face her difficult superior. Bakugou is coarse and could be intimidating to handle, but when you get to know him, he is soft and caring in his own way. Needless to say, it took a lot of patience and time—achievement, in addition—for him to accept and get used to a stranger. Yes, if Kasuga would compare him to an animal, Bakugou Katsuki would be a hedgehog. Prickly spines on the outside and angry fluff ball on the inside.

Watching and noticing little details of the blond man has become a kind of habit for Kasuga as his secretary. Today as an example, she knew something good is up when his superior called her through the phone on her working desk, asking her for an appointment to pick up his suit at the tailor's at 7. There was no conference meeting, formal dinner banquet, or any other work related party to attend that day. Bakugou normally does not show up in social gatherings, 'crap wasting his time' he would define, unless it is absolutely necessary. The only option remaining was a private event he voluntarily agreed to.

It was not until Kasuga glanced at her desk calendar that she remembered. April 20th, Bakugou Katsuki's birthday. That gave an explanation to why Kirishima was asking around recommendation of a good restaurant for dinner recently. Those two were not really being low key despite their seemingly attempt to hide their relationship.

The last one was merely a hunch, woman's intuition if it would sound more convincing, but Kasuga thought something even bigger was awaiting her superior that night. A surprise that involved ring, maybe.

Though the night would probably be much longer than it already would be after the news on TV.

"…Next up, we could see Hero Red Riot approaching the location. It appears he is on a patrol nearby and is immediately ready for action. We are very relieved upon his arrival as currently no other hero with suitable quirk is around yet. But can he safely rescue all hostages and disarm a group of villains on his own? We have no choice but to put our trust in Hero Red Riot and will continue updating…"

The news reporter blabbered on as the camera shot the sturdy figure of a certain redhead running into the wrecked train station through debris falling here and there. Commotion and loud chatters instantly filled the alliance hero company when everyone gathered in front of the monitor at the meeting area. No one moved from where they stood until a fist bumped on the meeting table loudly.

"That idiot!" Bakugou shouted. "What the hell is he thinking barging in alone without any plan?!" He turned around shortly after and glared at his subordinates standing there paralyzed. "Don't just stand there, you assholes! You sidekick bastards go on standby and help with evacuation or shit! Staffs with free hands, call other heroes for backup, ambulances, insurance company and stuff!"

Given the command, all of the employees, as if given the releasing spell, scattered around immediately to start working on their respective tasks. Before everyone left the scene, Bakugou stopped two of his most promising sidekicks and said, "You, come with me." Then he turned to his secretary. "Kasuga, prepare my grenade bracers!"

"Yes, Sir."

One of the sidekicks, voiced out his protest, "What about the police department, Sir"

"Too late to wait for their words. I'm gonna head there myself."

* * *

Bakugou did not stop his feet from running and searching. He had been in the location of incident for quite some time. He had found over twenty survivors at the ruining mess around the station and altering them to the polices nearby. He had defeated a number of small fry villains on his way to the deeper core of the station looking for the gang leader and he still couldn't find Kirishima Eijirou.

"Help…!" a faint and weakened voice of a young boy was heard.

Bakugou looked around, sweeping the area closely through his black eye mask. He spotted one 6 - 7 years old boy from behind, limply running to him with bruises and scraped wounds all over his body, his face covered in dust, tears, and snots. Bakugou took a big step forward and caught him right before his feet wore out on him and fell.

"What's wrong, brat?"

"Mom… My mom…" the boy started, shakily between sobbing and gulping. "She... there…"

Bakugou was impatient, but he knew better than yelling and scolding the boy in his arms. He was a young soul, scared and probably traumatized, and in no condition to be treated harshly. The blonde tried, as gently as he could, lifted the boy's face, wiping his tears away with his gloved thumb and asked. "Calm down, kid. Take a deep breath and tell me what happened to your mother?"

The boy stared at Bakugou, a glint of hope and awe filling his empty eyes. Tears welled up again at the corner of his eyes, he pouted his mouth to hold the bawling in and inhaled. He pointed at the direction he came from. "My… my mom is still in there. S-she can't move… she can't get out… please, help her, hero…!"

"...I get it." The blond man looked up and called an officer not too far away from them. When the officer came around, he shoved the boy to him and said, "Stick with that policeman for now, kid."

"Wait, hero! My mom…"

Bakugou gazed at the boy and patted him on the head before heading off. "Yeah, I'll bring her back. Good job for not just staying there or running away. You saved her by looking for help." He turned his heels away as soon he finished speaking.

 _Heroes can't choose._

He was remembered of the words he told Kirishima a long time ago. Being a hero means that they can't choose a lot of thing. They can't choose the safety of themselves first. They can't choose the safety of their beloved ones first. They can't choose to be selfish. Even so, Kirishima stayed by his side and they have always been together ever since. But Bakugou knew this day would come sooner or later. He knew the day where he has to save someone else over Kirishima would come.

What he didn't know is it would hurt that much.

The station ceiling a few metres away from Bakugou collapsed when he was trying to free the young boy's mother from a huge piece of rubble trapping her on the ground. That was where Kirishima might be. Dust and smoke covered the whole area, blocking his sight to see how bad the situation was. He had not seen the body yet and had no definite proof, but fear crept up to him that the redhead might have died under that collapse.

In that instant, Bakugou's body turned stiff, his heart beating faster and faster, his breathing uneven, his eyes widened and threatening to drop some tears. He turned away with a jolt and concentrating on saving the woman below him, just to discover several other survivors around her in dire condition. He then made himself busy by saving those people

Bakugou tried to control himself from looking at the ruin. He had to calm down, even if his guts were telling him to rush to the collapsed area and look for Kirishima. He pushed away those thoughts. Kirishima might not be there and if he did, he was probably fine. Bakugou did not need to go there and he could not. He was the only one there. He had to put those helpless citizens first. Because he is a hero, like what the young boy called him just then.

A moment later, some of his subordinates, the sidekicks arrived to where he was. They took over what Bakugou was doing as one of them informed him. "Ground Zero! We had detected Red Riot's location! It's most likely that he is immobilized after the collapse over there."

* * *

From a distance, Kirishima could hear his name being yelled at. He was not sure if it was his name, actually, nor whose voice it was. But one thing for sure, there's a sense of familiarity that made him wanted to turn back from crossing a certain river. When he spun around, the voice became more audible then the mist gradually cleared away, revealing a face he thought he would know.

Before he could remember who it was, the word slipped away from his mouth first. "Ah, Bakugou—"

Slowly and reluctantly, Kirishima pulled back his eyelids, blinked a few times, before he could make out what he's seeing. A blond man in black mask staring at him with a frantic look. Two to three paramedics surrounding him and giving a relieved look. There were also a lot of noises in the background, such as people screaming names, police car and ambulance's sirens, and so on.

The redhead rotated his eyes to the left and right as the memories deliberately came back to him pieces by pieces. He recollected how he was fighting with the leader of a villain group attacking a train station when the ceiling above them crumpled and fell on them. Kirishima could have saved himself even after his Unbreakable state wore off, but he chose to cover the villain instead, resulting in the both of them buried beneath the ruins.

He glanced at the blond man he knew all too well. That man must have rushed to the incident location after the news was aired. Kirishima knew that it was foolish of him to barge into an enemy's lair all by himself, but he could not just sit around and wait when he learned there were hostages. But he knew the blond would come for him. He really did, and Kirishima knew he would get a lecture for his reckless action.

"Sorry, Bakugou…" the redhead uttered, trying to smile as wide as he could.

The blond man frowned and he did not say anything for a moment before tackling Kirishima in a passionate hug. "Bastard, I thought you were dead!"

Kirishima chuckled weakly, returning the hug. "I thought I was a goner too."

"Don't you dare!" Bakugou roared. "I ain't celebrating my fucking birthday with your death anniversary!"

"Yeah, I don't want that either." Kirishima nodded, shutting his eyes briefly.

"…I don't wanna choose abandoning you ever again." Bakugou mellowed down all of a sudden. He was probably crying. Kirishima could not hear his sob, but the damp sensation on his shoulder said so.

"I'm sorry," Kirishima didn't know what exactly occurred, but he understood the gist of it. "but thank you for coming to me anyway."

Kirishima lightly pulled Bakugou away from his chest. Their gaze locking with one another for a while. Then they kissed softly.

"I promise I won't make you choose ever again."

"You better do." Bakugou scowled. "And I wont't too."

* * *

"Is that all, Sir?"

"Oh, there's more! But I'll leave it for later."

"Right…"

Kasuga exchanged looks with the lady next to her, Kirishima's secretary. They said nothing to each other, but both of them knew that it was indicating how bewildered they were. Well, they actually shouldn't be surprised anymore at this point. Every time after a heroic event involving both Red Riot and Ground Zero, it is their duties to document the whole incident for various purposes. And every single time they were doing the recording session with Kirishima, the redhead would tell them all the details in his point of view. Noted that, he even revealed the conversation and dropped obvious hints of his relationship with Bakugou. Each time, they were more and more convinced that those two are indeed in a romantic relationship.

A knock was heard on the door to Kirishima's office. All three of them turned to the sound and saw Bakugou standing there. He seemed to be in a rather good mood. Kirishima nodded at the blond with a beam before turning back to the ladies. "Well, with that said, let's take a break for now."

"Yes, thank you, Sir."

The redhead stood up from his seat, and that's when Kasuga caught a glimpse of a light reflecting from the silver ring circling one of his fingers. The ring finger. She gasped in realization.

"What's wrong?"

"O-Oh, no, it's nothing." She replied when the other lady heard her.

Kirishima exited the room and walked side by side with Bakugou, leaving the office. He babbled on about something to Bakugou with cheery tone like he always does, while the latter responded only with grunts, nods, scowl, or nothing at all. It was the usual sight. But Kasuga knew something was not usual. The ring on Bakugou's finger she saw that morning, that was identical with Kirishima's.

Knowing Kirishima and Bakugou, Kasuga guessed that they would probably announce it to the alliance office staffs later that day, but she wanted to congratulate them first after all.

"Congrats, the two of you." She whispered to herself.

* * *

I took reference from a short dj I read a while back on twitter but I can't remember the artist's name sadly T^T  
I'll up the source if I found it  
So this ended up a bit angsty haha  
That's not my intention, but ok  
oh dis my first time making fic of otp from oc pov. hope it's not too boring.

Anyway, thanks for reading~  
Feedback?


End file.
